


I'll Never Let Anyone Hurt You

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Dalton Seblaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kurt transferred to Dalton Blaine’s nightmares about the Sadie Hawkins Dance have come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let Anyone Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as Beautiful Fantasy. You don’t have to read that one if you don’t want to. This story just explains what Sebastian meant when he was talking to Kurt.

_“I had fun,” The taller blonde boy breathed with a shy smile, looking over to where Blaine was leaning against the wall beside him._

_“Me too, Aaron,” Blaine smiled up at the boy. He did have fun, but he wished they would have danced. Instead the pair had hidden in the corner by themselves and talked. It was fun and he’d learned a lot about Aaron, but it felt like the blonde boy was ashamed of him. He’d been pretty shocked when the other boy had asked him to the dance. He was the kicker for the football game. He’d never joined in on the taunts from the rest of the team, but he’d never stopped them either._

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_“Y-yeah,” Blaine stammered; he’d never been kissed by a boy before._

_Aaron pulled Blaine in front of him and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. The taller boy tasted like the salty chips and the sweet punch from the dance and his lips were a little chapped. Blaine had kissed a girl before, when he was trying to convince himself he wasn’t gay, and he found kissing Aaron to be more pleasant. He wasn’t really sure why. Lips were lips after all, no matter who they belonged to. Perhaps it was the husky purely_ masculine _scent that accompanied Aaron; the scent was almost intoxicating. Maybe it was just the knowledge that he was kissing a guy rather than a girl. Whatever the reason, Blaine didn’t want to stop. He decided that he quite liked kissing._

_All too soon Blaine felt himself being shoved away, “W-what?” He tripped backwards, his left foot twisting painfully and causing him to crash to the ground. Blaine gasped as a sharp pain shot through his right arm._

_“That_ fag _forced himself on me!” Aaron spat out._

_Blaine looked at him in confusion. It had been Aaron’s idea, he hadn’t forced him to do anything. Blaine opened his mouth, intending to ask Aaron what he was doing, when he noticed that they were no longer alone. He looked wildly around, but he was trapped where he was by half of the football team. He shrunk in on himself. They had never hurt Blaine, not really. There were the occasional shoves in the hallway, but that was it. Now, however, they didn’t look like they were going to hold back._

_“I didn’t jump him! I swear!” Blaine protested, holding his hands up, but he knew it was useless. He closed his eyes when one of the jocks grabbed him by the color of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. The first connecting with Blaine’s face was even more painful than he expected. He cried out in pain and the empty parking lot echoed with the laughter of the bullies._

Sebastian watched Blaine with worry as his boyfriend napped across the room. Right now he was sleeping peacefully, but recently he’d been plagued by dreams of his past. Ever since Kurt had transferred he’d been having more nightmares about the Sadie Hawkins Dance than before. He wasn’t sure what would have triggered this because Kurt isn’t really that intimidating. Sure, the tall boy could be bitchy and selfish, but not _that_ scary. Sebastian was still convinced that Hummel would somehow hurt Blaine.

He gazed at Blaine for a few more minutes with a smile on his face. The sight was just too adorable. The shorter boy was curled up on the bed wearing one of Sebastian’s Dalton Lacrosse T-shirts and a pair of gray sweat pants. His hair was a mess of curls, having taken a shower after classes. The cutest part, though, was that Blaine had ditched his pillow in favor of using Sebastian’s balled up, navy blue hoodie. The dark haired boy had his arms wrapped tightly around the soft material as if it were a life line. Sebastian thought it was just about the sweetest thing he’d ever seen.

Sebastian was about to continue with his English essay when there were two sharp knocks on the door. He glanced at Blaine to see if the sound disturbed him before opening the door. Satisfied that his boyfriend was still asleep, he got up and went to the door. He’d informed the Warblers that Blaine had a headache, so he was a bit irritated that someone was at the door. He opened the door with a sigh. His expression of slight annoyance morphed to downright displeasure when he saw who had knocked. “Hummel.”

Kurt’s face mirrored Sebastian’s, “Smythe, what are you doing in Blaine’s dorm?”

He resisted the urge to bite Hummel’s head off for coming to Blaine’s dorm. For some reason Blaine was friends with Hummel and Sebastian wasn’t the type of boyfriend to dictate who Blaine could hang out with. Unfortunately that meant he had to be civil, but not _completely_ civil. “Oh, I’m _sorry_ ,” Sebastian mocked. “ _Excuse me_ for being in my boyfriend’s dorm room. I had no _idea_ you wouldn’t approve of this.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “You’re such a bitch. You know that right?”

Sebastian smirked at him and crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame. “Takes one to know one, Princess. Now, what can I do for you?”

Kurt huffed in annoyance, “Where’s Blaine?”

Before the green-eyed Warbler had a chance to answer there was a soft _“Sebastian”_ from within the room. Both boys could hear the clear distress in Blaine’s voice. Sebastian was at Blaine’s side in an instant. He heard a soft click, signaling to him that Hummel at least had the brains to leave.

He could see tears in Blaine’s eyes and he had a vacant look, as if he was seeing something that wasn’t there. “B?” Sebastian reached out and felt him shaking. Knowing the best way to comfort Blaine, he crawled onto the bed, pulled Blaine onto his lap, and leaned against the headboard. Sebastian rested his chin on Blaine’s head and ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “It’s okay,” he soothed, “It was just dream, you’re safe here. I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

Blaine buried his face in Sebastian’s shirt and sobbed. The taller boy kissed the top of his head and continued to murmur calming words into Blaine’s ear. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually Blaine’s sobs quieted down and breathing evened out. He was calm again.

Sebastian glanced at the alarm clock; it was six pm and they’d missed dinner. He shrugged and closed his eyes. Comforting Blaine was worth missing dinner any day. He’d do anything to make Blaine happy.


End file.
